militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Arthur Hauffe
|birth_place=Wittgensdorf |death_place=near Lviv, Ukraine |image= |caption= |allegiance= (to 1918) (to 1933) |branch=Heer |serviceyears=1912–1944 |rank=General der Infanterie |commands=46. Infanterie-Division XIII. Armeekorps |unit= |battles=World War I World War II *Battle of France *Operation Barbarossa *Battle of Kiev (1943) *Lvov–Sandomierz Offensive |awards=Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross }} Arthur Hauffe (20 December 1892 – 22 July 1944) was a German career soldier. He became General der Infanterie in the Wehrmacht during World War II and commanded the XIII. Armeekorps. He was recipient of the Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross. The Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross was awarded to recognise extreme battlefield bravery or successful military leadership. Role in Romania during World War II While he was Chief of the German Army Mission in Romania, he signed on 30 August 1941 with General Nicolae Tătăranu of the Romanian War Headquarters the “Agreement for the Security, Administration, and Economic Exploitation of the Territory between the Dniester and the Bug and the Bug-Dnieper.” Paragraph 7 of the agreement dealt with the Jews in the camps and ghettos of Bessarabia and Bukovina and the Jewish inhabitants of Transnistria: “The evacuation of the Jews across the Bug is not possible now. They must therefore be concentrated in labor camps and used for various work until, once the operations are over, their evacuation to the East will be possible.” The agreement made clear that the ultimate goal was to “cleanse” the relevant territories of their Jewish inhabitants. Role in German defeats in the northern Ukraine Arthur Hauffe was General of Infantry during the Lvov–Sandomierz Offensive. The Lvov-Sandomierz Offensive was a major Red Army operation to force the German troops from Ukraine and Eastern Poland which was launched in mid July 1944. During this military engagement, General Hauffe failed to prepare for the withdrawal of his troops when they were threatened by encirclement. He also failed to show up at headquarters during the final phase of the offensive from 20 July 1944 to 22 July 1944 thus forcing Lieutenant General Wolfgang Lange to assume command of the XIII.Armeekorps. General Hauffe's inaction condemned the three XIII.Armeekorps divisions and Korps-Abteilung C in the Brody salient to annihilation by the Red Army. He was captured by Soviet troops on 22 July 1944 and died later the same day when he stepped on a land mine. Awards and decorations * Iron Cross (1914) ** 2nd Class ** 1st Class * Hanseatic Cross of Hamburg * Knight's Cross Second Class of the Order of the Zähringer Lion with Swords * Knight's Cross Second Class with Swords of the Order of Albrecht * Knight's Cross of the Second Class Ducal Saxe-Ernestine House Order with Swords * Honour Cross of the World War 1914/1918 * Iron Cross (1939) ** 2nd Class ** 1st Class * Eastern Front Medal * German Cross in Gold (11 April 1944) * Knight's Cross of the Iron Cross on 25 July 1943 as Generalleutnant and commander of 46. Infanterie-DivisionFellgiebel 2000, p. 179. * Order of Michael the Brave 3rd Class (14 October 1941) References ;Citations ;Bibliography * * * Mitcham Samuel W. (2007). "The German Defeat in the East, 1944-45." United States: Stackpole Books. ISBN 9870811733717 . External links *World War 2 Awards.com *Lexikon der Wehrmacht *Arthur Hauffe @ Axis Biographical Research * Final Report of the International Commission on the Holocaust in Romania Category:1892 births Category:1944 deaths Category:People from Chemnitz Category:Wehrmacht generals Category:German military personnel of World War I Category:Reichswehr personnel Category:Recipients of the Iron Cross (1914) Category:People from the Kingdom of Saxony Category:Recipients of the Iron Cross, 1st class Category:Recipients of the Hanseatic Cross (Hamburg) Category:Recipients of The Honour Cross of the World War 1914/1918 Category:Knights Second Class of the Order of the Zähringer Lion Category:Recipients of the Gold German Cross Category:Recipients of the Knight's Cross Category:Recipients of the Order of Michael the Brave, 3rd class Category:Knights 2nd class of the Albert Order Category:Knights 2nd Class of the Saxe-Ernestine House Order Category:German military personnel killed in World War II Category:World War II prisoners of war held by the Soviet Union Category:German prisoners of war Category:Military personnel of Saxony Category:German people who died in Soviet detention